Meant to be
by vasagirl
Summary: He met him at one of the many Governor's parties. He didn't think he would be hooked so fast. But he was. And at that moment, Elijah Mikaelson made a decison. Harry Dubois was going to be his. Elijah/Harry SLASH. Rated M for a reason ! Many DARK themes will be included. You have been warned.


**Summary:** He met him at one of the many Governor's parties. He didn't think he would be hooked so fast. But he was. And at that moment, Elijah Mikaelson made a decison. Harry Dubois was going to be his. Elijah/Harry SLASH. Rated M for a reason ! Many DARK themes will be included. You have been warned.

**Author Notes: ** This is **IMPORTANT** .. This story is rated M for a reason ! There will be scenes of sexual nature in this story. **Torture, Non-con** And maybe more in the future; warnings will be added in the start of the chapter. you have been warned.

The origin of this story came from me being sick and tired of people considering vampires to be fulffy bunnies. Vampires are Dark, sensual creatures. Yes, they are capable of love but in the end .. They are dark beings. and so .. this is an attempt to picture them as such.

Enjoy; comments and notes are appreciated :)

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the 1800s, In New Orleans, where he first met him.

_Harry Dubois_.

It was during one of the many parties the Governor threw, while they were staying at his Mansion, when _he_ walked in.

Long silky hair that was as dark as the night, jewel Green eyes that adorned a beautiful face. Every step he took was oozing pure Sensuality from his 5'6 figure.

He came in hand in hand with his infamous witch sister, Celeste Dubois.

Elijah nearly growled when he noticed the many eyes following that beauty. They had no right!

He began walking with quick strides towards the pair, narrowing his eyes at all those who should be keeping their eyes to themselves.

"Celeste, good evening, Introduce us."

He took a second in his mind to reflect on the sudden absence of his precious control, at the disappearance of his unending politeness and etiquette. Then he dismissed the thought as unimportant in light of the green eyes that turned to meet him.

Celeste withheld a chuckle because she knew it would go unappreciated in the current situation, and she really didn't need a death glare to be directed at her here. She would like to still live and enjoy the party, thank you very much.

"Elijah Mikaelson, this is my younger brother, Harry Dubois." She began the introductions, noticing how her brother's pupil was getting more dilated by the second. Uh-oh, this wasn't good.

"and Harry, This is.."

"Elijah," Harry purred. "I heard you the first time dear sister of mine."

Yup, she knew it. It wasn't good at all. Her brother has just found a new victim.

Although, with Elijah's vampirism, who knew how will that mix up with her brother's special… ability. She decided not to notify her brother of this little detail. _Let him find it out by himself_, She cackled in her head.

She probably wasn't aware that her lips were twitching of their own accord. Oh well. She better excuse herself because from the looks of those two, whom were eyeing each other hungrily, she didn't want to be anywhere near them when they finally decided to satisfy that hunger.

"Well then! I'll leave you two to discuss this while I go and..." She trailed off and just sighed. They literally weren't paying her any sort of attention at all!

She huffed and moved away to the nearest glass of champagne. She could always amuse herself with all those tripping their feet in order to get her attention. This night was going to be _fun_.

Meanwhile, the staring contest was still going on between Elijah and Harry.

Elijah felt Harry's eyes roaming him, from the top of his head, stopping at a certain area suggestively, and then continuing their trek downwards. He felt like he was being judged somehow, like he was being tested in some way unknown to him. Then finally those eyes rested on his hazel brown ones, and They Twinkled!

He supposed that whatever test he was being examined for, he just passed it somehow. And from the Cheshire smile that started to spread on those blood-red lips, He had passed it with flying colours. Elijah smirked in response and began to open his lips to say something when a warm finger on his lips interrupted him.

He couldn't resist it. He put that finger inside his mouth and _sucked_ it. Elijah really didn't know what came over him to make him through caution through the wind like this, but the result certainly appeased his ego enough to make him let go again of these kinds of thoughts.

Harry closed his eyes and _moaned_ at the erotic scene in front of him. He bit his lips and stared through lidded eyes at his finger that was going in and out of that sensual mouth, attached to all that amazing body. And Harry knew in that moment that he has finally found _it_.

The thing that his kind spend all their lifetimes searching for, and -more likely than not- never truly finding _it_, and then, Harry knew that he was lucky, and he should thank his lucky star and his sister's little helpful charms. Then again, knowing the pure smugness that would poor out of his sister in waves if he ever told her of such a thing, and how unbearable she would become, Harry decided not mention this minor fact to her.

"Upstairs, right now." He managed to say, in spite of his suddenly dry mouth.

Elijah let go of Harry's finger and held that hand delicately with both of his hands. "As you wish, Harry." He replied, his smirk increasing in size at the glazed look in those green eyes.

He pulled Harry with him, going through the winding staircase of the Governor's Mansion, and finally, choosing a room that was as far from stairs as they could find, and secluded.

He locked the door and when he turned back, he saw Harry sashaying towards the huge poster bed in the middle of the room, his hips swaying with the movement.

He licked his lips and immediately moved to corner those delicious hips against one pole of the bed. Harry's front was pressing against the pole, while his back was being covered by a warm body.

Elijah started nipping alongside Harry's neck, never too deep to draw blood, stopping every now and then to suck on a certain spot of even licking it. He was being encouraged by the hisses and gasps coming from the delightful creature in front of him.

He turned Harry forcefully around, and the ensuing moan assured him that this little minx loved it a bit on the rough side.

What he saw, can only be described as sin. Glazed green eyes, tousled hair, disarrayed clothes and, the icing on the cake, was those red lips. That little minx was biting them so erotically that he felt his pants tighten even more in their confines. When that cherry tongue came out to wet those lips, he couldn't help it. He dove in right after that flirtatious tongue and took those lips with his own.

It was a battle for dominance, a battle he soon won, and ravished that mouth as a sign of his victory. Then, those lips gave away and let him map every little confine of that delectable mouth, marking every corner and twist of it as _his._

With a swift push of those hands, he was lying flat on his back on the bed. He was given a luscious smile in return and knew that he should sit back and enjoy the show.

Harry started to undress in front of him. Garment after garment fell from his body in a slow seductive dance that only he knew the moves to.

When he was finally standing in front of him, as naked as the day he was born, Elijah felt the breath being stolen from him. That body was _beautiful_, and that body was moving towards him!

Harry began slowly inching his way over Elijah's form, till he reached his lips. Several deep kisses were exchanged then, till Harry broke off. He ignored the growl that followed and he started to kiss, nip and lick at every inch of the muscular body beneath him.

He nipped and sucked at those nipples, enjoying the gasp from Elijah. He went down and down till he reached his prized possession. He took him in his mouth and played Elijah like an instrument. Every movement ensuing a gasp from Elijah's lips, then he would move this way or that, bubble his head up and down, with a few licks here and there, and needless to be said, Elijah was near his breaking point.

Harry let go with a _pop_ sound. "Not yet tiger, the night hasn't even _begun_ yet."

What ensued from then till the end of the night and till the first signs of the morning was a pure sensual dance of two bodies entwined together, sliding against each other, gasps and moans being the melody of that room.

Two bodies, in a seductive embrace together, giving them both unimaginable pleasures, making it coursing through them again and again and _again_.

The only words exchanged between them were whispered ones after coming back from one particular earth-shattering orgasm.

"What are you?" Elijah whispered into that lovely black hair.

He felt a smile against his neck, and the breath of the following words alongside with their content, nearly sent a shiver running through him.

"_Incubus._"


End file.
